Historia de un sueño
by CalixtoNix
Summary: El momento que tanto había esperado y temido por fin había llegado, había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Voldemort.........o no. Es una historia corta para variar y por supuesto un HHr. Esto de los sumary no se me da nada bien, leedla mejor.


**Historia de un sueño**

El momento que tanto había esperado y temido por fin había llegado, había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Voldemort. En alguna ocasión había imaginado como sería aquel momento, pero aquello no se parecía demasiado a nada que se pudiese haber pasado por la cabeza. Con su ejército de mortifagos diezmado, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se había retirado, con un reducido grupo de seguidores, hasta las ruinas de una antigua fortaleza. Muy probablemente aquello había sido una magnifica fortaleza en sus buenos tiempos. nos obstante ahora no era más que un montón de piedras cubiertas de musgo, trozos de muros que se mantenían en pie a saber porque tipo de magia que les impedí desmoronarse. Sin embargo, en ocasiones las apariencias engañan. Entre ese montón de piedra mohosas, se encontraba la entrada a una red de túneles que se extendía bajo el viejo castillo.

Decidido a no desaprovechar esa oportunidad, Harry había llegado al lugar acompañado por un grupo de amigos, valientes, insensatos, locos, cualquiera de esas palabras servía para designar al grupo de personas que habían decidido acompañarle. No quedaban demasiados mortifagos, pero eran de los más poderosos y además estaban acorralados, lo cual los hacía más peligrosos. Harry bajo hasta los túneles., era un lugar húmedo y frío, no muy agradable la verdad. Poco a poco sus amigos fueron quedando atrás para que él pudiese continuar. Ya solo Ron, Neville y Hermione lo acompañaban. Corrían por una galería mal iluminada. La humedad del lugar había hecho crecer una capa de verdina que cubría parte del suelo y lo hacía algo resbaladizo. El silencio era absoluto, solo podían escuchar el eco de sus propios pasos y sus respiraciones aceleradas a causa de la carrera. De repente Harry se detuvo, y Ron que iba justo detrás de él, no pudo frenar a tiempo y choco contra su espalda. Habían llegado al final de la galería y de su camino. Frente ellos se encontraba un canal de aguas verdes y al otro lado un muro de sólida roca.

- No hemos debido de equivocar al girar en algún sitio. ¡Malditasea! - gruño Ron dando una patada al suelo.

- No lo creo, el camino debe seguir por alguna parte - dijo Hermione buscando en las paredes de la galería algo que le indicase por donde seguir.

Neville no tardo en imitarla, comenzando a palpar la pared opuesta. Ron bufo molesto porque Hermione ni si quiera hubiese considerado su teoría por un segundo. Harry, en cambio paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, apretando los dientes y los puños con fuerza. La joven de cabello castaño se volvió hacía el canal y recorrió el muro del otro lado brevemente con la vista, hasta detenerse en un punto. Estrecho la mira tratando de enfocar mejor aquello que había captado su atención.

- ¡Allí! - grito Hermione señalando a un punto del muro bajo el agua.

- Hermione, eso es una pared, por si no te habías dado cuenta. No podemos seguir por ahí - dijo Ron irritado.

- Claro que si, mira bien, en la parte que esta bajo el agua - insistió Hermione tratando de ser paciente.

Los chicos miraron hacía el lugar que les señalaba y al fijarse con más detenimiento, pudieron ver un agujero, en la base del muro, que lo atravesaba. Sin embargo, su alegría desapareció cuando comenzaron a sentir un intenso frío y la extraña sensación perder toda sus alegrías, o al menos las que les quedaran en esos momentos.

- Drementores - susurró Ron vislumbrando la silueta de las oscuras criaturas acercándose a ellos.

Harry saco su varita dispuesto hacerles frente, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

- Neville y yo nos ocuparemos de ellos, vosotros seguid adelante. No perdáis tiempo - dijo su amigo.

Harry lo miro no muy convencido, no quería dejarlos solos.

- No te preocupes, podremos con ellos - dijo Ron convencido y Neville asintió.

El moreno los miro unos instantes y finalmente acepto su decisión.

- Suerte - les dijo y se lanzo al agua seguido por la chica de cabello castaño.

Bucearon y pasaron bajo el muro. Tal y como había esperado, el camino seguía al otro lado. Recorrieron el túnel hasta llegar a una vieja puerta de madera. Sabían que detrás de ella los esperaba Voldemort. El chico se volvió para mirar a su amiga quien asintió dándole a entender que estaba preparada. Harry trago saliva y sujeto con firmeza su varita con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda empujaba ligeramente la puerta. Abrió solo una rendija para echar un vistazo. No vio nada, así que volvió a empujar la puerta abriéndola lo suficiente como para poder entrar. Harry entro en la habitación, mirando en todas direcciones., seguido por Hermione y solo un par de pasos por detrás de él. A simple vista el lugar estaba vació, no había nadie allí. Lentamente comenzó a recorrer la amplia sala sin bajar la guardia. Harry y Hermione se fueron separando para registrar el sitio antes.

- ¡HARRY! - le grito angustiada Hermione antes de que un destello le pasase casi rozando la oreja.

Harry salto para ocultarse tras una columna evitando así el siguiente ataque. De nuevo escucho la voz fría de Voldemort pronunciar una de las maldiciones imperdonables, y acto seguido escucho gritar a su amiga. Aterrado por lo que pudiese haberle pasado a su amiga y sin pensar lo que hacía, saco la cabeza desde detrás de la columna y otro rayo verde le paso muy cerca.

- Vamos, sal de ahí Potter, te prometo una muerte rápida para ti y tu amiguita sangre sucia - dijo Voldemort soltando una carcajada que helaba la sangre.

Antes de tener que volver a cubrirse tras la columna pudo ver que Hermione se había refugiado tras unos fragmentos caídos del techo. Estaba atrapada, si salía Voldemort la mataría, pero tampoco podría resistir eternamente. Harry no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que el mago tenebroso acabase con la vida de su amiga. Sabía que le estaría esperando y que en cuanto saliera de su escondite trataría de matarle, por eso debía ser más rápido que él. Se concentro en el hechizo que iba a lanzar y sujeto con fuerza la varita. Respiro profundamente y soltando el aire lentamente, tratando de controlar los latidos de su desbocado corazón. Conteniendo el aliento, asomo la cabeza dispuesto acabar con aquel-que no debe-ser-nombrado- si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Su amiga debió adivinar sus intenciones y se adelanto a ellas. Harry vio que Hermione sacaba su varita desde detrás de las piedras que eran su escondite, pensando en atraer la atención de Voldemort para darle una oportunidad a él. Su plan dio resultado, Voldemort vio la varita de la joven y actuó de inmediato. Todo fue muy deprisa, tanto que Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

- Estúpida sangre sucia - comenzó a decir Voldemort.

- ¡Desmai….. - lo interrumpió Hermione.

- Jamón de Volomuss - siseo Voldemort adelantándose a la chica.

El hechizo de Voldemort alcanzo su objetivo, y la varita de Hermione se transformo en un jamón.

- ¡¿Pero qué! - chillo Hermione furiosa contemplando confundida lo que hasta hacía unos segundos había sido su varita.

Voldemort reía malévolamente, mientras que Harry que había salido completamente de detrás de la columna, no salía de su asombro.

- ¡No te rías! - le grito Hermione aun más furiosa y le lanzo el jamón alcanzándolo de lleno en toda la cabeza.

El eco de la última carcajada quedo flotando en el aire. Voldemort se tambaleo y cayo al suelo aturdido mientras todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Harry no podía dejar de contemplar la escena sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

- Harry, Harry - escucho la voz de Hermione llamándole, pero no procedía de su amiga.

- Harry, vamos amigo, despierta - escucho esta vez la voz de Ron llamándole.

De repente la escena que había ante sus ojos desapareció y todo se volvió oscuro. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y al volverlos abrir una luz le hizo daño.

- Parece que ya despierta - escucho decir a Ron.

Parpadeo varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la nueva intensidad de luz, pero su visión no se hizo mucho más nítida. Entonces supo que no llevaba sus gafas puestas. Alargo la mano tanteando la superficie blanda sobre la que se encontraba tendido buscando sus gafas.

- Espera, aquí tienes tus gafas - dijo Hermione colocándole las gafas.

Ante él apareció una visión clara de Hermione quien le sonreía ¿aliviada? Él le devolvió la sonrisa o al menos hizo intención de devolverla. Se volvió hacía donde había oído la voz del pelirrojo y pudo ver a su amigo también sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Ron? - pregunto con dificultad.

Desorientado, echo un vistazo a su alrededor y no tardo en comprender que se encontraba en la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras amigo? - pregunto Ron.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Estábamos jugando contra Ravenclaw, y una quaffle te dio en la cabeza mientras perseguías la snitch - explico el pelirrojo.

- ¿Una quaffle? Por el golpe pensé que era una bludger - dijo Harry recordando a medias lo que había sucedido en el campo de quidich.

- No, fue una quaffle - dijo un chico de Ravenclaw que hasta el momento Harry no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí - Intentaba poner en practica una nueva tecnica, sujetas la quaffle así mientras…… - el chico que hacía gestos con las manos simulando la posición de lanzamiento, cayo al ver la mirada asesina de Hermione - En fin, que lo siento Potter, no quería enviarte a la enfermería - se disculpo algo avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien - dijo Harry quitándole hierro al asunto.

El chico de Ravenclaw se disculpo seis o siete veces más, Harry imaginaba que se sentía culpable, pero también suponía que tantas disculpas tenían algo que ver con las duras miradas de Hermione. Después de un rato se despidió y se dirigió hacía la puerta de la enfermería apresuradamente, no muy seguro de que Hermione no intentase matarlo. Antes de salir se detuvo.

- Por cierto, Potter. Enhorabuena por atrapar la snitch, gracias a eso ganasteis el partido - lo felicito el chico y se marcho definitivamente.

Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de Harry. A pesar de que sabía que nadie lo culparía, se había sentido bastante mal si por su culpa hubiesen perdido el partido. Cuando ya solo quedaban en la enfermería Hermione, Luna y Ron, Harry decidió preguntar algo que le había estado intrigando desde que despertó.

Oye Hermione.

- Dime.

- ¿Existe el hechizo Jamón de Volomuss? - pregunto el moreno con gesto serio.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Hermione confusa mientras Ron soltaba una risita.

- Si, un hechizo que convierte lo que alcanza en un jamón - insistio Harry.

- ¿Harry me estas tomando el pelo? - dijo Hermione sin saber si le hablaba realmente en serio.

Ron y Luna no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Esa quaffle te ha dado muy fuerte en la cabeza Harry - bromeo Luna.

- Ese es peor que mi hechizo para volver amarilla una rata - dijo Ron entre risas - Anda, será mejor que te traiga algo de comer, ya es la hora de cenar y se nota que tienes hambre.

Luna acompaño a Ron para ir en busca de la cena de Harry. Hermione que había estado todo el tiempo de pie, se sentó en el borde de la camilla.

- ¿De donde has sacado ese hechizo? - pregunto la chica de cabello castaño.

- De un sueño que he tenido antes de despertar. Solo sentía curiosidad por saber si existía realmente - explico Harry.

- Ah.

Los dos quedaron unos instantes en silencio sin saber bien que decir.

- ¿Y era un buen sueño? - pregunto Hermione tratando de darle conversación.

- A decir verdad…..- Harry medito su respuesta deteniéndose a mitad de la frase, se inclino hacía delante y esbozo una sonrisa - …en realidad fue un gran sueño, porque estabas tú - añadió con sinceridad no mucho más alta que un susurro perfectamente audible.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Su voz sonó tan seductora que logro hacer que la joven se sonrojara. Hermione se inclino también hacia delante.

- Cuidado Harry, o puedo mal interpretar tus palabras - dijo Hermione en el mismo tono que Harry.

- Como no queremos que eso pase, será mejor ponerle remedio.

El chico de ojos esmeralda fue acercando su rostro al de la joven de ojos color miel, hasta cerrar completamente la distancia que los separaba con un tierno beso.

**Fin**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sin comentarios, eso ya os lo dejo a vosotros, decidme que os parece.


End file.
